


get em n go

by kyubin



Category: OnlyOneOf (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Crack, Mentions of Suicide, Plotless for like the first 4 chapters lol, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, Underage Sex (mentioned), chatfic, lololololololol, ok i made this cause i was bored in like october...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyubin/pseuds/kyubin
Summary: an onlyoneof fic were 7 boys need togo to sleep before they like... explode or sumn :/
Relationships: Park Jisung | Love/Shin Kyubin | KB
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. weedies and the gang

**Author's Note:**

> ## cross posted on wattpad @teentops ♡

**weedies for daddy🌿**

**1:29 PM**

**luvsungs  
**i know wookjin changed the group chat name so i don't even need to ask.

**luvnines**

it wasn't me this time wtf 😭🤚 we got cute matching @'s in stuff i thought you loved me

**luvsungs**

🙄

**kyutrrie**

yongsoo changed the name i saw him do it

**wiindmills**

who this yongsoo guy he sound like a bad bitch

**kyuubinz**

everytime this chat is active istg i wanna kill myself

**yooyeobs**

who else would've changed the name tho? like anybody else got a daddy kink but yongsoo

**luvsungs**

yongsoo what

**wiindmills**

shut up taeyeob fuckin perry the platypus lookin headass 😡

**yooyeobs**

bitch 😪 that shit was weak

**kyutrrie**

someone tell junhyung to get online

**luvnines**

why?

**kyutrrie**

idk hes just never online :/

**kyuubinz**

hes online hes just not texting my guy

**luvnines**

why does he do that

**luvnines**

WHY DOOS YOU DOES THAT JUNHYUNG HYUNG

**luvsungs**

he shy . you'd do better going to his house if you wanna chat

**yooyeobs**

weird

**wiindmills**

jun hyung is not weird stfu

**yooyeobs**

y'all hear sumn? sounds like a small bitchass dog?

**luvnines**

a chihuahua

**yooyeobs**

yes that's it

**juwunji**

hi

**kyutrrie**

speak of the devil

**luvnines**

jun hyung angel

**luvsungs**

can confirm

**kyuubinz**

is it crack? is that what y'all smoke? it's crack isn't it?

**luvnine**

junhyung isn't responding and it's all kyu hyungs fault 😭😭😭

**kyuubinz**

i thought i told you to stop calling me kyu hyung

**luvsungs**

kyu hyung

**kyutrrie**

kyu hyung

**yooyeobs**

kyu hyung

**wiindmills**

kyu hyung

**luvnines**

kyu hyung

**kyuubinz**

the only person i like in this gc is jun ONLY

**juwunji**

kyu hyung

**kyuubinz**

...

**kyuubinz**

i'm taking a nap goodnight

**luvnines**

but it's 2 pm??

**luvsungs**

goodnight ✨


	2. sub activities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yongsu bottom

**weedies for daddy 🌿**

**3:07 AM**

**wiindmills**  
i'm about to stick a fork up my ass what y'all gonna do? stop me ?

**yooyeobs**

this is how we know you have a daddy kink

**luvnines**

imagine having a daddy kink tho like you're getting your back blown out and suddenly you just let out the whinest daddy moan ever and what like your partner just gets more turned on like that's incest my guy

**yooyeobs**

3 am ted talks w/ kim wookjin

**wiindmills**

okay ill admit to my daddy kink but it's nothing like that my heterosexual companion it's like

**wiindmills**

i like being put in my place. letting someone take control of me

**kyutrrie**

i bet u were never line leader

**yooyeobs**

so what you're saying is your a sub

**wiindmills**

loud and proud baby

**yooyeobs**

i like that courage . proud of u

**wiindmills**

you're never proud of me 😢

**kyuubinz**

broooooOOOOOO WTF Y'ALL BLOWINC UP MY PHOJE FOT?? ITZ 3 AN DUMBASSESS

**wiindmills**

sorry daddy

**kyuubinz**

what

**luvnines**

OH S WORD

**yooyeobs**

shit*

**luvnines**

tank u yeobbie hyung

**kyutrrie**

why is wookjin extra cute sleepy

**wiindmills**

woah pedo hold it right there hes still in hs😭🤚

**kyuubinz**

WAIT back to what u just called me

**kyutrrie**

i said he CUTE not I WANNA CLAP HIS CHEEKS 💀

**luvnines**

i wanna sleep in jisung hyungs bed but he asleep :/

**yooyeobs**

boy act like he did much he sleep like a 5-9 dad esp with wookjin

**kyuubinz**

you must have never looked after wookjin , that boy would run you up a wall

**wiindmills**

not with me

**kyutrrie**

yeah cuz then y'all both running up walls and we gotta get y'all

**luvnines**

we the best soo hyung

**wiindmills**

period 💅💁‍♀️

**kyuubinz**

y'all the fuckin dumbest now go to sleep

**wiindmills**

or what

**kyuubinz**

next time i take y'all out to eat i'm buying everyone's food but urs

**wiindmills**

damn i sure am tired 😴 goodnight!!

**kyutrrie**

💀💀💀

**luvnines**

me too <3 gn

**juwunji**

gn


End file.
